LEON
LE♂'N' est un VOCALOID anglais développé et distribué par Zero-G Limited, et sorti en janvier 2004 pour le moteur VOCALOID. Elle était l'une des quatre voix connues du "Project Daisy". Lui et L♀LA furent parmi les premières voicebanks à être distribués commercialementMIT Press Journals. LEON est vendu en tant que "vocaliste virtuel soul masculin, basé sur un vrai chanteur professionnel"; son doubleuse n'a jamais été révélé, mais a été officiellement décrit comme "Noire et britannique" et est un musicien bien établi au Royaume-Unihttp://www.redalyc.org/pdf/822/82220946009.pdf. Concept Étymologie Bien que les raisons du choix de ce nom soit inconnues, "Leon" est un nom d'origine latine, utilisé dans différents pays en Europe et variation du nom "Leo", signifiant "Lion"Meaning of Leon's name (Signification du nom Leon). Apparence Le style du boxart de LEON était standard lors de sa sortie, et le logiciel concurrent Cantor adopta le même style de boxart, les deux provenant d'image de stock. Le photographe du boxart est inconnu, mais la photo se trouve sur plusieurs sites de banque d'images. Un exemple s'appelle "Profile of woman with finger next to lips" x13037575 (Profil d'une femme avec les doigts près des lèvres). LEON est l'un des quelques VOCALOIDs sans avatar. Relations *L♀LA - Voix complémentaire féminine. Historique Marketing LEON et LOLA eurent une promotion standard. Leur publicité fut faite sur Internet et dans des magazines électroniques. A cette époque, cela était pour des logiciels de synthétiseurs, et il n'y avait pas de communauté VOCALOID pour aider dans leur développement. L'audience visée était des professionnels, et il n'y avait pas de contributions de fans prévues. Leurs boxarts furent changés, ainsi que leur méthode de marketing, quelques temps après que Zero-G eut annoncé son rôle dans le développement de VOCALOID et que les deux furent vendus en tant que pairvia wayback machine. Pendant un temps, lui, LOLA et MIRIAM n'était pas en vente à cause du manque d’intérêt pour les voix synthétisées. Cela était du aux changements soudains de la mode de la musique indie. Après que l’intérêt augmenta pour VOCALOID et que la demande fut renouvelée, Zero-G vendit à nouveau LEON, LOLA et MIRIAM sur leur propre site web via leur boutique virtuelle. Selon un entretien avec Zero-G en 2010, les trois pourraient avoir un redesign dans le futurEngloid Blog - Zero-G Interview: Dom Keefe. Voicebanks ;LEON :LEON est une "chanteuse soul" et l'homologue féminin de LOLA. Ia une voix soul avec un vocal doux et haut. * LEON (Project Daisy), non sorti. * LEON (VOCALOID), 15 janvier 2004 Musique avec LEON }} Réputation . |- |Réactions = LEON et LOLA furent sortis en tant que chanteurs soul, et des efforts furent faits pour qu'ils sonnent comme des vrais "chanteurs de soul noirs". LEON eut de meilleurs résultats dans ce domaine que LOLA, malgré un problème léger lié à son timbre de voix qui ne correspondait pas à certains genre musicaux pour un chanteur soul, LOLA fut cependant plus critiquée pour ça que LEON. Comme il n'y avait pas de fandom VOCALOID, l’intérêt des fans fut tardif et vient suite au succès de VOCALOID2. LEON ne devint populaire qu'après qu'un utilisateur de Nico Nico Douga relativement anonyme ne publie une vidéo de LEON reprenant "True to my Heart". LEON était présenté avec un design de fan plutôt rare qui éveilla la curiosité des fans et finit par avoir plus de 50 000 vuesNursery Rhyme-ナーサリィ☆ライム-／true my heartEngloid Blog - LEON (recherche de libellés). |- |Impacts = L'échec initial de LEON et LOLA aux Etats-Unis fit que MIRIAM ne fut d'abord vendue en Europe, elle ne fut mise en vente aux Etats-Unis qu'en 2008, qu'en les trois furent remis sur le marché. Jusqu'à la sortie de BIG AL en 2009, il n'existait aucun autre VOCALOID masculin anglophone, LEON était donc la seule option. |- |Divers = Dans le classement international Vocaloid de Nico Nico Douga de 2010, LEON avait la troisième place du plus grand nombre d'apparition dans le top 30 avec 4 chansons. Une recherche indépendante sur Nico Nico Douga révéla que la plupart des VOCALOIDs, LEON inclu, avaient moins de 1000 vidéos publiées sur Nico Nico Douga entre le 1er juillet 2011 et le 15 décembre 2011http://www.vocaloidism.com/2012/01/04/the-harsh-realities-of-vocaloid-on-nico/. |- |Anecdotes = *C'est l'apparition de LOLA et LEON au NAMM trade show qui introduira le studio VOCALOID rival PowerFX au programme VOCALOIDEngloid Blog - Zero-G Interview: Bil Bryant. *LOLA, MIRIAM et BIG AL auraient du être inclus dans la bande son originale du RPG gratuit "Ad Lucem". Le projet n'est pas finiEngloid Blog - Vocaloid music to be featured in RPG. |- |Réalisations = *Premier vocal masculin jamais sorti *Premier et seul VOCALOID masculin créé par Zero-G *Un des deux premiers VOCALOIDs jamais sortis *Une des deux premières voicebanks VOCALOID jamais sorties *Un des deux premiers vocaux anglais jamais sortis *Un des deux premiers vocaux spécialisés jamais sortis *Un des deux premiers VOCALOIDs de Zero-G jamais sortis *Un des deux premiers VOCALOIDs sans avatar jamais sortis *Seul VOCALOID anglophone masculin pendant 6 ans *Utilisé dans le premier album VOCALOID sorti commercialement |- |couleur = leon }} Références Liens externes Navigation Catégorie:VOCALOID Catégorie:VOCALOIDs masculins Catégorie:Zero-G Limited Catégorie:VOCALOID anglais